Un amour imaginaire ?
by Noa32
Summary: Parfois, la frontière entre l'imagination et la réalité est plus fine qu'on ne le pense. OS Ulquihime. T pour quelques allusions sexuelles.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et cette histoire est une traduction. L'auteur d'origine est **sleepymuse.

**OS Ulquihime.**

Voici la deuxième fic ulquihime que je vous propose de découvrir.  
La première fic est dans la catégorie M.

(Attention, quelques allusions sexuelles.)

* * *

**Un Amour imaginaire ?**

Orihime se tenait immobile devant la fenêtre de sa cellule. En fermant les yeux, elle se laissait éblouir par la lune en imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique soleil printanier. Au fil du temps, elle était devenue capable de clôturer la réalité de ce lieu sombre dans un coin reculé de son esprit et de la remplacer par un monde imaginaire bien plus plaisant pour elle. Elle n'était plus dans cet enfer appelé Hueco Mundo, mais dans l'attente de son amant pour un nouveau rendez-vous secret. Après quelques promesses, elle avait persuadé son gardien de l'aider dans cette étrange mise en scène et même d'y participer.

«Ulquiorra.» Le nom tomba sur ses lèvres dans un chuchotement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Elle se retourna, après qu'un clic lui signala qu'il avait verrouillé le monde réel et se trouvait maintenant dans le sien. Dans ce monde qui ne se composait que d'elle et de l'arrancar, elle était aimée, sans avoir à être forte ou puissante. C'était un lieu sans regrets des décisions antérieures ou d'hésitations sur les choix futurs. Elle était la reine de ce royaume et aucun hollows, humains ou shinigamis ne pourraient jamais briser cette barrière qu'elle avait créée pour elle.

Orihime se dirigea vers lui avec un adorable sourire sur son visage pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Elle aurait juré de voir le reflet de son affection dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Ulquiorra était devenu si bon à son petit jeu qu'il avait maintenant la capacité de la tromper complètement. Elle appréciait beaucoup son dévouement.

«Je t'aime tellement.» Murmura Orihime en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se saisit de sa main pour la mener vers le lit. Il se pencha alors sur elle et caressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main effleura la poitrine de la jeune fille et en réponse, elle s'avança pour qu'il puisse la sentir pleinement. Il commença un massage sensuel de sa poitrine à travers sa robe blanche d'arrancar qui provoquèrent quelques gémissements de la part de la captive. Elle réagit en glissant lentement sa fermeture éclair vers le bas de son corps et porta son attention sur l'arrancar.

Ses yeux se remplirent de désir lorsqu'elle les plongea dans les siens.

«Tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai souffert de ton absence.»

Puis, à sa grande surprise, il lui répondit pour la première fois en étant dans son rôle.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi.»

Ses doigts pales glissèrent dans ses cheveux quand leurs lèvres se réunirent une nouvelle fois. Ils se mirent chacun à enlever les vêtements de l'autre en s'arrêtant parfois pour y déposer de petits baisers. Orihime eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il lui taquina le bout de ses seins nus. Elle caressa alors le torse de l'arrancar pour profiter de la sensation de ses muscles fins et robuste.

Ils essayèrent de garder le silence, juste au cas où Aizen ou quelqu'un d'autre passerait devant la chambre.

__ __ __

«Ah, ah, aaah». Elle commença à crier, mais Ulquiorra écrasa rapidement sa bouche contre la sienne.

__ __ __

La respiration lourde, Ulquiorra se releva pour la regarder dans les yeux.

«Je t'aime.»

Inoue cessa temporairement de respirer et puis, se mit à rire.

«Moi aussi, je t'aime.» s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il saisit doucement son visage entre sa main.

«Regarde-moi sérieusement, femme ! Je ne plaisante pas, je t'aime.»

Les lèvres d'Inoue s'amincirent quand elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité et ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.  
Ulquiorra sortit du lit en empoignant ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller.

«Je sais que tu n'es pas certaine de tes sentiments et je ne te forcerai pas à m'aimer, mais je voulais que tu saches que, peu importe ce qu'il se passera ici, je trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre.» dit-il en se retournant pour observer la réaction de la jeune fille.

«Attends. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant?» Demanda Orihime en saisissant ses propres vêtements sur le sol.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et inspira profondément lorsqu'il se rappela sa vision.

«J'ai vu ce qu'il adviendra de ce monde.»

«Tu veux dire que tout cela va bientôt se terminer?» le questionna-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse et pleine d'espoir.

Le visage radieux et souriant d'Inoue pâli quand elle vit que les lignes sombres sur les joues de l'arrancar étaient devenues de véritables déchirures. Il était.........triste ?

«La fin approche ......et tes amis seront en danger.» Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce sans pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière. Elle s'était rendu compte que l'amant de son monde imaginaire voulait traverser la frontière et devenir son amant dans le monde réel. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire cette transition aussi facilement. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour faire partir ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui causait une douleur dans la poitrine.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, elle fut spectatrice de l'affrontement mortel entre celui qu'elle aimait transformer en hollow qui écrasait son amant imaginaire. Elle était restée pétrifiée durant toute cette pénible épreuve jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence à s'estomper de ce monde. Il avait alors essayé de la toucher une dernière fois, mais elle avait hésité à s'emparer de sa main. Lorsque le dernier petit morceau du corps d'Ulquiorra parti à la dérive des vents, elle était brisée. Ichigo et les autres pensèrent que cela était dû à tout ce qui s'était passé, mais seul son coeur connaissait la vérité.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard.

Les yeux gris de la jeune femme regardèrent un groupe d'enfants jouer en riant sur une balançoire à quelques mètres d'elle. Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur ses lèvres quand un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène lui fit signe. Elle lui répondit et son autre main toucha distraitement le bracelet en argent qui ornait son poignet. Elle semblait le toucher à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les beaux yeux verts du garçon. Une sorte de tics nerveux qu'elle avait développé avec le temps.

Orihime inspira profondément et s'étira en arrière sur le banc du parc. Elle aimait cet endroit où la chaleur du soleil taquinait agréablement sa belle peau de pêche. C'était un jour où tout semblait être en harmonie, pourtant, ses yeux devinrent vitreux quand elle se mit à penser à lui une fois encore.

«Je t'aime aussi, Ulquiorra.» chuchota-t-elle en essuyant une larme apparut au coin de son oeil.

«J'aurai aimé entendre cela il y a cinq ans.» Fit une voix surgissant de son passé qui la fit sursauter.

Orihime se retourna vivement et aperçut sur sa gauche un humain qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Ulquiorra. Il se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches et semblait attendre sa réaction. Elle se redressa vivement, manquant de tomber par-terre.

Ulquiorra fit un léger sourire face à sa maladresse.

«Tu as exactement la même expression sur ton visage qu'au moment où je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais.»

Orihime secoua la tête entre ses mains pour chasser la vision de son amant décédé depuis longtemps.

«Tu n'es pas réel! Je t'ai vu mourir et disparaitre sous mes yeux !» cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ulquiorra inspira profondément et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de la convaincre. Il s'avança vers elle pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour lui, mais avant de parvenir jusqu'à elle, un jeune garçon s'élança entre eux. Un regard féroce luisait dans les yeux émeraude de l'enfant. Il tenait un bâton à la main et s'en servait comme rempart pour protéger sa mère de cet étrange individu.

Ulquiorra, interloqué resta immobile quelques instants, puis, il sourit et mit un genou à terre pour être au niveau du garçon.

«Tu es Toshi, n'est-ce pas ? Bonjour, je suis Ulquiorra........ ton père.» dit-il pour essayer de calmer l'inquiétude de l'enfant.

Orihime fut troublée par cette révélation. .

«Comment connais-tu son existence ? »

«Souviens-toi ! Je t'en avais parlé peu de temps avant de disparaitre. Mes yeux avaient la capacité de tout voir et m'ont permis de découvrir ce qui allait se produire jusqu'à maintenant.»

«Tu veux dire qu'à l'époque, tu savais déjà que j'allais donner naissance à ton fils ? »

Ulquiorra hésita à répondre, puis, prit place sur le banc en sachant que l'explication qu'il allait devoir lui fournir prendrait un certain temps.

«C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En réalité, je pouvais voir les conséquences des différents choix qui s'ouvraient à moi. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pu voir en un éclair, une multitude de choix que tu serais obligé de faire ainsi que les conséquences une fois que ces choix avaient été décidés. Pour faire simple, je savais qu'à partir du moment où tu avais décidé de me faire confiance, nous finirions par nous aimer.»

Orihime et leur fils se regardèrent, puis prirent place sur le banc à côté de lui.

«Si tu savais que j'étais enceinte, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné pendant plus de cinq années ?» grommela Orihime avec colère.

Ulquiorra savait qu'elle allait lui poser cette question et lui répondit calmement.

«A ton avis, d'où est-ce que je viens ? Il m'a fallu quatre ans et demi pour me régénérer à partir des particules de poussière, puis je suis tombé sur un de tes amis, Urahara, qui m'a donné ce corps artificiels. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que tu avais disparu peu après votre retour sur Terre. Je ne savais pas où tu étais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui avait mentionné ton nom. C'était le shinigami remplaçant et il m'a indiqué l'endroit où je pourrais te trouver.» dit-il, fatigué.

Orihime demeura immobile avec son fils sur ses genoux. Il avait raison, elle s'était écartée de ses amis à cause de l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait envers eux. Elle était allée jusqu'à déménager pour ne plus avoir de contact et pour changer de vie.

«Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé tous ces problèmes.» murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux, gênée.

Ulquiorra lui tendit la main avec un regard pénétrant.

« Si j'ai fait tout cela, c'était parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi ! C'était mon choix !» déclara-t-il fermement tandis qu'elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

«Maman, je meurs de faim.» Leur fils fit la moue pour attirer leur attention.

«Bien.» Elle hésita quelques secondes. «Que faisons-nous maintenant ?» demanda Orihime en se levant du banc.

Ulquiorra sourit en se levant également. «Nous allons à la maison.»

**Fin.**


End file.
